1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release mechanism for a double clutch assembly, comprising, for each clutch region of the double clutch assembly, a release bearing for transmitting release force to a corresponding force accumulator of the clutch regions. The release bearings are arranged in succession in the direction of an axis of rotation, and each of the release bearings has an action region for a respective release-force transmission member to act on. The release-force transmission members assigned to the two release bearings interacting, with regard to the release bearings, on the same axial side with their respectively associated action regions. The action region of one of the release bearings has a sleeve-like action element, which is surrounded on the radially outer side by the other release bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 185 176 discloses a double clutch assembly with an associated release mechanism, in which the two release bearings are positioned in succession in the axial direction, with regard to the axis of rotation of the overall system, and approximately in the same radial region. This allows the two release bearings to be of relatively small construction in the radial direction, with the result that the circumferential velocities in rotation mode are relatively low and therefore the load on and wear to the release bearings can be kept at low levels, in particular even when used in systems which have relatively high rotational speeds, such as for example passenger automobiles. In this known arrangement, the release force is applied to the release bearings via respective action regions, which are in the form of annular pistons and are arranged concentrically with respect to one another in a component which has two cylinder chambers of annular design.
DE-C 1 292 962 discloses a double clutch assembly with an associated release mechanism in which the two release bearings each have sleeve-like action elements which are designed, for example, to interact with respective release forks or the like. The sleeve-like action element of one of the release bearings is arranged on the sleeve-like action element of the other release bearing.
The object of the present invention is to provide a release mechanism with a modular design. A further aim of the present invention is to provide a method for assembling a release mechanism of this type.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, the above object is achieved by a release mechanism for a double clutch assembly, comprising, for each clutch region of the double clutch assembly, a release bearing for transmitting release force to a corresponding force accumulator of the clutch regions. The release bearings are arranged in succession in the direction of an axis of rotation, and each of the release bearings has an action region for a respective release-force transmission member to act on. The release-force transmission members assigned to the two release bearings interact, with regard to the release bearings, on the same axial side with their respectively associated action regions. The action region of one of the release bearings has a sleeve-like action element, which is surrounded on the radially outer side by the other release bearing.
According to the invention, the sleeve-like action element has a holding region, by means of which the other release bearing is secured so that it cannot be removed from the sleeve-like action element.
The provision of the holding region ensures that, even just before coupling to the respective release-force transmission members, the two release bearings are held together and thereby form a modular assembly which, by way of example, can be provided in this form by a separate supplier and can be incorporated into a drive system as a unit. This simplifies the operation of assembling a drive system of this type.
The provision of a holding region on the sleeve-like action element does not necessarily mean that these two assemblies are configured integrally, i.e. as a single part. In this context, it is also possible for a separate component, which substantially provides the holding region, to be arranged on or fixed to the action element. For reasons of simplified manufacture and also for cost reasons, however, it is preferable for the holding region to be formed by deformation, preferably rolling up, of an end region of the sleeve-like action element.
To achieve integration of functions in particular in the region of the sleeve-like action element and to allow the latter to be provided with a simplified technical design, it is proposed that the holding region interact with the associated release-force transmission member.
Furthermore, it is preferably provided, in the release mechanism according to the invention, for the other release bearing to be supported, by means of its action region, on the sleeve-like action element of the first release bearing.
In order to keep the loads which occur in the region of the individual clutch operator members as low as possible, it is proposed for each release bearing to have a plurality of bearing bodies, preferably balls, which are arranged in succession in the circumferential direction around the axis of rotation, and for the bearing bodies of the two release bearings to radially overlap one another, at least in regions.
By way of example, it is possible for the bearing bodies of the two release bearings to be arranged substantially in the same radial region.
In order to hold the release mechanism in a defined position in the overall drive system, it is proposed for the sleeve-like action element to be supported on a preferably sleeve-like guide element. By way of example, it is possible for the guide element to be intended to be fixed to a stationary assembly, preferably a transmission casing.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the above-mentioned object is achieved by a method for assembling a release mechanism according to the invention, which comprises the following steps:
a) pushing the other release bearing onto the sleeve-like action element,
b) then preparing a holding region in one of the end regions of the sleeve-like action element by deformation of the sleeve-like action element or by fitting a holding element to the sleeve-like action element.
To further simplify the assembly operation and, furthermore, to ensure that the first release bearing is held on the sleeve-like action element of the other release bearing in a defined way, it is proposed that, prior to step a), the sleeve-like action element be deformed in its other end region, in order to form a further holding region. It is then furthermore possible to provide for, before or after step a) and/or step b), a bearing ring of the first release bearing to be connected to the further holding region of the sleeve-like action element.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.